


Morning After, The

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Jayne takes care of Simon the morning after.





	Morning After, The

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird one folks. It’s one of those ones that starts with an image and just develops from there. 
> 
> Adding to the notes: aftermath of some rough sex. I didn't want to put aftercare in the tags as I know that is specific to BDSM and didn't want to misuse/mislead anyone.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: December 26, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Simon wakes with a groan. His body aches all over, inside and out, with the deep, dull pain of someone that has been utterly and thoroughly fucked. He tries to stretch, but finds he can't because he's pinned to his bed by a very large, very heavy mercenary. Simon squirms a bit, attempting to dislodge Jayne, to no avail. Jayne's only reaction is to tighten his grip around Simon and to rub his rough, whiskered cheek against Simon's back as he makes a muffled noise. 

Sighing quietly, Simon reaches back and slaps Jayne on the side. 

"Jayne." 

Nothing. 

Simon slaps Jayne harder and says his name even louder. 

"Huh?" comes the drowsy reply against his skin, the soft puff of air making Simon's skin twitch. 

"Jayne, get off me. I can't breathe," Simon says. 

Grumbling, Jayne rolls off him and buries his face in a pillow. 

Simon heaves a sigh of relief that quickly becomes a rather loud gasp of pain when he starts to turn over. 

Jayne sits up quickly, and turns to Simon with a look of concern in his eyes. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" 

Simon grins weakly and replies, "Just a little sore." He settles onto his back with one last sharply inhaled breath. 

Jayne's hands hover over Simon's hips, like he's afraid to touch, and his face falls. "I hurt you?" he asks quietly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." 

Simon, touched by Jayne's concern, smiles fondly at him and reaches up and cups his cheek. "It's all right, Jayne. I'm okay. It's just been a while and you're kind of," Simon pauses and runs one finger slowly down Jayne's limp, yet still sizable, dick, before continuing, "big." 

"You should have said something," Jayne says, eyes still full of guilt. 

"If I recall correctly, I did," Simon answers with a wicked grin. "It went something like `oh God yes, Jesus Christ, Jayne yes, fuck me harder, oh God, more' and then again in Chinese - both dialects." 

Jayne returns the grin and finally puts his hands on Simon, stroking him gently from chest to hip and back again. Simon slides his hand around to the back of Jayne's head and pulls him down for a lingering kiss. 

"However, seeing as you are the one that broke me, you are going to have to go get the basin and a sponge. I am ... itchy," Simon declares, reluctantly letting Jayne go. Jayne makes a show of grumbling as he rolls out of bed and pulls on his pants, while Simon just smiles insufferably at him. 

Simon stretches - slowly - gasping and groaning as each strained and overworked muscle makes its comlaint known to him - loudly. He is glad Jayne isn't there to hear him because it would just upset him even more than he already was. Simon has no regrets, none whatsoever, about the previous night, but he knows that it is unlikely that he'll be able to walk comfortably for a day or so, and just the thought of sitting on the hard wooden seats in the kitchen makes him shudder. 

He is just starting to think about sitting up when Jayne gets back with the requested items. Jayne puts the basin down on the floor and lays out a couple of towels. He spreads one on the floor and then moves quickly over to Simon's side when he hears the loud hiss when Simon swings his legs around to the edge of the bed. 

"I'm all right, Jayne. Really. Just help me up, okay?" Simon asks, holding his hand out. Jayne takes his hand and wraps an arm around Simon's waist and helps him stand. They move over to the basin of water and Jayne kneels in front of Simon. 

"What...?" is all Simon can say before Jayne starts running the dampened sponge over his skin. Jayne holds him steady with a gentle hand curled around his hip, and uses long, gentle swipes to bathe him. Simon steadies himself by putting his hands on Jayne's shoulders and loses himself in the sensations, almost purring in pleasure as the warm water and gentle hands soothe his aches and pains. Jayne turns him slowly and strokes along his spine, water sliding slowly down his back. Simon closes his eyes and sighs with contentment. Jayne starts cleaning his bottom, even more gently, and then stops suddenly. 

"Simon," Jayne says quietly, trembling fingers brushing against Simon's backside. "There's blood." 

Simon opens his eyes and asks, "Fresh?" 

"No, not fresh," Jayne answers even more quietly. 

Simon turns around and tilts Jayne's face up to look at him. "Then I'm fine. Honest, Jayne. I wouldn't lie about this. We were a little wild last night. We'll just have to be a bit more careful next time." Simon caresses Jayne's cheek with his thumb. 

Jayne wraps his arms around Simon's waist and presses his face against Simon's stomach. Simon ruffles Jayne's hair gently. They stay like that for a while and then Jayne tugs on Simon's hips, and he allows himself to be pulled into the larger man's lap. Jayne holds him close and kisses him softly. "I'm still sorry I hurt you." 

Simon leans his head against Jayne's and replies, "I know." He gives Jayne's forehead a kiss and then reaches down and tugs at the leg of Jayne's pants, "How about you make it up to me by getting rid of these, coming back bed, and letting me use _you_ as a mattress for a while?" 

Jayne's arms tighten around him and Simon suddenly finds himself being carried over to the bunk. He wraps his arms around Jayne's neck and enjoys the ride, short as it is. 

"Shall I take that as a yes?" Simon inquires with a laugh as Jayne places him on the bed. 

Jayne grins at him, says, "Yup," and then steps back to slip out of his pants. They get under the covers and Jayne pulls Simon on top of him and they exchange long, slow kisses until they fall asleep once more. 


End file.
